Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by mollaseulkka
Summary: cerita tentang si Playboy dan si Cerewet dari sahabat dan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. well, namanya juga cinta. dan jangan anggap Playboy itu buruk. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/BL
" **Crazy Little Thing Called Love"**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **This fic is mine.**

 _A/n : ini fanfic yang aku kirim ke FWC CIC. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca? .gak_

 _Oke deh langsung baca aja._

 _Happy Reading_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini adalah awal mula cerita cinta gila seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Sepasang anak Adam yang berawal dari menjadi sahabat hingga menjadi pasangan kekasih._

Park Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa semester enam jurusan _International Relation_ di Universitas Yonsei. Dia tidak terlalu pandai namun cukup baginya mendapat nilai IPK di atas 3,3. Sifatnya cenderung seperti orang yang suka memberi _harapan palsu_. Baik di sana baik di sini. Bukan baik dalam artian biasa, namun baik yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak luar biasa, dia selalu mendekatkan diri kepada setiap wanita –dan juga para lelaki _uke_ –dan membuat mereka semua terlena oleh rasa nyaman berada di dekat lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol itu bukan _playboy_. Seratus persen bukan! Tapi mengapa ia selalu mendapatkan julukan _playboy_? Bahkan di seluruh fakultas, Chanyeol cukup terkenal dengan julukan itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tidak _playboy_ seperti yang mereka katakan. Chanyeol selalu memiliki satu kekasih setiap ia menjalin sebuah hubungan, baik dengan perempuan atau laki-laki _uke_ (Chanyeol seorang biseks omong-omong). Dan alasan di balik ia mendapat julukan itu adalah karena setiap Chanyeol dan kekasihnya memilih untuk berpisah –yang rata-rata kekasihnya _lah_ yang memutuskannya –Chanyeol tergolong sangat cepat dalam mendapatkan kekasih baru bahkan sebelum mantan-mantannya mempunyai kekasih lagi. Di saat semua orang masih dirundung _galau_ saat diputuskan kekasihnya secara mendadak, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya manusia yang apabila diputuskan maka ia akan mendapatkan kekasih lagi dalam waktu maksimal dua minggu. Hebat memang.

Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol disebut sebagai seorang _playboy_ dan Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa penyebar gosip tentangnya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para sederet mantannya yang selalu memutar balikkan fakta. Mengatakan jika Chanyeol yang memutuskan mereka tapi nyatanya mereka yang memutuskan Chanyeol.

 _Hell!_ Chanyeol itu tipe lelaki setia. Dia akan berusaha untuk mencintai sepenuh hati pasangannya. Berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin apabila Chanyeol yang memutuskan para kekasihnya yang terdahulu.

 _Well_ , mengingat kata 'para kekasih', ada suatu kejadian lucu di mana saat itu Chanyeol pernah menjadi kekasih tiga orang wanita di satu kelasnya. Mereka yang sama-sama berstatus 'pernah menjadi pacar Park Chanyeol' diam-diam membuat sebuah grup _chatting_ di aplikasi LINE dengan nama 'Park Chanyeol Pabo ex'. Chanyeol pernah menangkap basah grup itu di salah satu ponsel mereka di saat si pemilik ponsel sedang ke kamar mandi dan sekuat tenaga menahan tertawa. Dengan jahil Chanyeol mengirim sebuah foto _selca_ dirinya dan mengirimnya sebagai album baru.

Itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

Chanyeol punya banyak teman karena sifat ramahnya. Di balik itu, ia juga seorang anggota _band_ di fakultasnya. Posisi sebagai seorang gitaris dan terkadang juga drummer membuatnya memiliki ratusan fans baik di dalam fakultas atau di luar fakultas. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin ikut menjadi anggota _band_ dulunya karena menurutnya menjadi anggota _band_ berarti akan memiliki jadwal padat jika Universitas atau fakultasnya mengadakan sebuah acara pentas seni. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang ingin menikmati sebuah acara tanpa menjadi si pengurus acara. Tapi karena paksaan sahabat karibnya, ia jadi terjebak menjadi anggota _band_ tetap.

Sebut saja sahabatnya itu Baekhyun. Nama lengkapnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa dengan tubuh pendek dan sedikit berisi –Chanyeol menyebutnya _body_ Pikachu –yang memiliki rambut berwarna magenta menyolok. Baekhyun mengecat rambutnya karena pikirnya itu adalah tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai vocalis _band_ mereka. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun memiliki surai dengan warna itu karena ia tidak akan kesulitan mencarinya apabila Baekhyun terjebak di antara kerumunan mahasiswa di kantin.

Baekhyun itu selain sahabat, dia juga seorang _soulmate_ nya atau mungkin juga _roommate_ nya mengingat bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur di kamar yang sama meskipun di ranjang yang berbeda.

Jangan terkejut jika mengetahuinya. Mereka memang tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah minimalis yang dekat dengan Universitas mereka. Rumah itu adalah rumah pemberian cuma-cuma dari hasil patungan kedua orang tua mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tetangga sebelah rumah dulunya. Mereka telah menjadi sahabat sejak keluarga Park pindah di sebelah rumah mereka. Saat itu usia keduanya adalah tujuh tahun. Baekhyun yang kedapatan teman sepermainan seperti Chanyeol, senangnya bukan main. Setiap hari setelah mereka pulang sekolah bersama, Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumahnya, dengan cepat berganti pakaian dan kembali keluar untuk bermain ke rumah Chanyeol hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Tentu saja dia makan siang di rumah Chanyeol yang terkadang sang ibu mengantarkannya secara special. Benar-benar kehidupan anak kecil serba ada.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama. Entah karena kebetulan atau mungkin memang mereka berjodoh. Dan di saat lulus sekolah, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkuliah di Universitas Yonsei meski di jurusan yang berbeda. Rumah mereka yang berada di Incheon, membuat kedua ibu mereka khawatir akan tempat tinggal mereka yang jauh dari universitas. Dan berakhirlah keempat orang tua itu patungan untuk membeli sebuah rumah di kawasan dekat kampus untuk mempermudah anak-anak mereka.

Untung saja mereka keluarga yang berkecukupan.

Dan untung saja Baekhyun pandai memasak. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk menyewa pembantu hanya untuk membuatkan mereka makanan sehari-hari. Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Baekhyun.

Tapi ada kalanya ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun itu, selain manja, cerewet, selalu ingin tahu, dan tukang menggerutu, dia juga selalu _coment_ tentang cara Chanyeol menghabiskan masa remajanya untuk berganti pasangan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol seorang biseks karena sebenarnya dia pun juga demikian. Tapi sejauh ini, Chanyeol menduga bahwa Baekhyun 'murni' seorang gay karena dia tidak pernah terlihat berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Mantan kekasihnya hanya dua orang dan mereka adalah para lelaki.

Baekhyun selalu tidak suka dengan cara Chanyeol bergonta-ganti pasangan dalam kurun waktu maksimal dua minggu setelah berakhirnya hubungan dengan sang kekasih. Baekhyun juga termasuk yang menyebutnya _playboy_. Baekhyun juga selalu berkata bahwa dirinya itu _sok_ tampan, _sok_ tebar pesona, pemberi harapan palsu dan lain-lain. Dia selalu menasehati Chanyeol di setiap makan malam mereka apabila Chanyeol memacari orang baru. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seperti anak _mama_ mendengar nasehat –membosankan –sahabatnya. Dan Chanyeol selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama bahwa ia adalah seorang anak muda, perjalanannya masih jauh dan ia perlu untuk bergonta-ganti pasangan agar tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya.

Baekhyun menyebutnya alasan yang lemah dan tidak masuk akal.

Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu titisan sang ibu. Mereka benar-benar hobi untuk memberinya ceramah setiap waktu di saat mereka bertemu, tidak peduli itu di kantin, di café, di ruang latihan _band_ sekalipun. Baekhyun akan memberi Chanyeol ceramah apabila makhluk tinggi itu melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Chanyeol sering menggodanya dengan sebutan 'istri ber _body_ Pikachu yang perhatian' dan Baekhyun seketika memerah dengan bibir maju dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi 'istri'nya dan _body_ nya tidak seperti Pikachu.

Sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan seorang lelaki, sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan status 'lajang'nya. Chanyeol sering sekali menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pasti betah melajang karena menunggunya menjadikannya seorang kekasih. Dan selalu berakhir Baekhyun yang enggan berbicara dengannya selama beberapa jam.

Sudah dikatakan di awal bukan jika Chanyeol itu pemberi harapan palsu? Dia memberi Baekhyun perhatian seolah Baekhyun adalah 'istri'nya baik itu di kampus atau di rumah mereka. Jika di rumah, Chanyeol selalu memeluk Baekhyun sampai anak itu tertidur baru ia akan tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. _Well,_ sebenarnya Chanyeol melakukan itu bukan karena ia memberi harapan palsu pada sahabatnya. Namun karena ia paham betul jika Baekhyun takut kegelapan maka dari itu ia memeluknya sampai tertidur. Dan saat di kampus, Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya seolah ia adalah Tuan putri dan menggenggam tangannya selama mengantar Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

Banyak yang menduga-duga bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun saat Chanyeol menggaet orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya, saat itu pula mereka tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih.

Namun kali ini, sesuatu membuat Baekhyun heran. Ia menebak-nebak apakah Park Chanyeol telah menjalani transpalasi otak atau semacamnya? Mengingat bahwa ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan hampir memasuki satu bulan sedangkan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi bercerita bahwa ia memacari orang baru sejak berakhirnya hubungannya dengan kekasih terakhirnya. Kalau tidak salah _sih_ Baekhyun ingat namanya Xi Luhan. Si pacar terakhir Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol karena aneh baginya. Chanyeol itu di hari pertama menjalin kasih dengan sesorang ia pasti langsung bercerita kepada Baekhyun. Seperti tidak mempan dengan segala ceramah dan omelan Baekhyun. Ia akan tetap bercerita meskipun ia tahu Baekhyun akan berakhir membanting pintu kamar mereka dan Chanyeol berteriak bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar mereka bukan kamar pribadi Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, tapi karena Chanyeol yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan untuk terus melubangi hatinya dengan bercerita tentang kekasih barunya. _Well,_ tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Chanyeol meskipun di luar ia selalu nampak kesal dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun itu lebih seperti musuh _blak-blakan_ lelaki tinggi itu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun berbakat untuk menjadi seorang actor. Meskipun Chanyeol sering sekali menggodanya dengan gombalan-gombalan garing, Baekhyun dengan pandai menutupi semua tanda-tanda yang menjurus ke perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Maka bukanlah salah Chanyeol jika ia terus menerus bercerita tentang sekumpulan kekasih barunya kepada Baekhyun. Karena selama ini, Baekhyun selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik meskipun di akhir cerita nanti Baekhyun akan memukulinya dengan bantal sofa atau mencubit lengan dan pahanya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus memikirkan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana pun, seorang mantan pacar akan sangat sedih jika kekasih yang baru diputuskannya telah menggandeng orang baru dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi kali ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun heran. Sebenarnya apakah Chanyeol telah mendapatkan karma? Apakah ia ditolak oleh orang yang _ditembaknya_ sehingga membuatnya menjadi lelaki _single_ selama hampir satu bulan? Tidak ingin munafik, Baekhyun cukup senang karena Chanyeol tidak lagi bercerita tentang kekasih barunya. _Jadi dia masih bisa berharap meskipun sedikit_. Mengingat Chanyeol itu orangnya selain _playboy_ tapi juga tidak peka. Baekhyun sendiri dibuat geram karena Chanyeol itu seolah melakukan segala _skinship_ dengannya dengan perasaan biasa seperti tidak peka bahwa jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. Oh! Atau mungkin Baekhyun saja yang terlalu pandai menutupi?

Baekhyun berharap bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sedang _sendiri_ sekarang. Dan sepertinya harapan itu menjadi nyata saat Chanyeol mengajaknya datang ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman kampusnya, kalau tidak salah dengar namanya Wu Yifan atau apalah itu Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli.

 _Well,_ Chanyeol itu tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta sebelumnya karena, _hell_! Untuk apa mengajak dirinya jika Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kekasih? Jadi Baekhyun dengan yakin Chanyeol memang sedang _sendiri_. Istilahnya, Baekhyun itu seperti seorang _cadangan_ bagi Chanyeol. Datang saat ada butuhnya saja seperti malam ini.

Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada lelaki itu apakah otaknya telah terbentur sehingga lupa bahwa dirinya punya seorang kekasih dan malah mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum layaknya orang idiot –tampan –dan menoel dagunya main-main seraya menyuruhnya berkata jujur bahwa hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena seorang Park Chanyeol mengajaknya 'kencan' di pesta. Tentu saja Baekhyun kesal dan mengatakan bahwa tiduran di ranjang dengan _tab_ kesayangannya lebih baik daripada ikut dengan Chanyeol. Dan semua bagian hatinya terasa seperti sedang menertawakannya karena telah berbohong.

Chanyeol itu seorang pemaksa, maka ia dengan cepat mendorong Baekhyun ke dalam kamar dan menyodorkan sebuah pakaian –lebih ke sebuah _hoodie_ –dan menyuruh yang lebih kecil cepat berganti. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan pakaian model itu karena _Hell Park fcking Chanyeol_! Dia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta manusia berusia kepala dua, bukannya anak sepuluh tahun. Dia akan terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang terjebak di antara orang dewasa. Tapi dasar Park Chanyeol, dia mengancam akan mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi berdua.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren dengan sebuah _T-Shirt_ hitam yang dilengkapi kemeja motif kotak-kotak warna merah dan hitam. Tapi Baekhyun berdecak begitu melihat semua kancing kemeja yang tidak terkancing itu. Ia mencibir. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol ingin bersikap _sok_ keren dan ia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta bukannya mencari mangsa baru untuk dijadikan kekasih. Namun, baru saja Baekhyun akan mengancingkan semuanya tapi Chanyeol menolak dan justru menahan dahinya dengan telunjuk, mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan mau pergi kuliah sehingga harus berpakaian rapi.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Ditambah lagi warna _hoodie_ itu adalah _tosca_. Chanyeol benar-benar terbentur sepertinya.

Setidaknya, saat ini perasaannya membaik mengingat Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi ke pesta berdua. Yah ini memang pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke pesta bersama. Karena sebelumnya jika Baekhyun menerima undangan pesta, ia tidak mengajak Chanyeol karena lelaki itu akan memilih melakukan _free call_ bersama kekasihnya dan hanya meminjamkan kunci mobilnya.

Tapi _well_ , Chanyeol sepertinya menjadi seorang _overprotective_ sekarang. Di dalam mobil selama perjalanan, Chanyeol memberikan wejangan yang jika ditulis, Baekhyun yakin akan menjadi sangat panjang.

Ia memberi wejangan seperti jangan pernah berjauhan dengannya, jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman di kemejanya apabila ia sedang berbincang dengan temannya, jangan banyak berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, jangan pedulikan tatapan semua orang yang sedang memandangmu, jangan makan makanan yang membuat alergi, jangan terlalu banyak minum es, jangan dengarkan segala rayuan yang mungkin ditujukkan untuknya, jangan jawab pertanyaan yang menurutmu aneh, jangan dengarkan orang-orang yang mengatakan hal jelek tentangku, dan terpenting juga jangan pedulikan rayuan dari si pemilik pesta apabila mereka sedang berbicara.

Chanyeol mewanti-wanti Baekhyun bahwa Wu Yifan itu adalah orang yang suka merayu terlepas dari dirinya yang juga seorang perayu yang handal. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti menghadiri pesta bersama orang tuanya. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada perasaan menghangat ketika mengingat Chanyeol memberinya wejangan seperti itu karena mungkin ia khawatir terhadapnya.

Dan saat mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung yang Baekhyun yakini sebuah hotel mewah, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan serius dan mengatakan bahwa wejangan yang ia berikan adalah untuk kebaikannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol begitu keluar dari mobil mereka.

Pesta diadakan di dalam aula hotel yang sangat luas. Hiasan-hiasan seperti tulisan ' _Welcome to My Galaxy'_ membuat Baekhyun terkagum dengan mata berbinar lucu. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan hadir di pesta yang 'benar-benar pesta'. Sepertinya teman Chanyeol adalah contoh remaja masa kini yang mengikuti jaman dengan baik terbukti dari dekorasi pesta yang sangat bertema 'pesta'.

Chanyeol entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat konyol dengan bersemu di depan Chanyeol maka ia mengalihkannya dengan cara menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan sikunya main-main.

Ratusan remaja yang seumuran mereka memenuhi aula yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sangat malu dengan pakaiannya. Bagaiaman tidak? Semua orang yang ada di sana memakai pakaian kasual dan keren seperti pakaian pesta remaja umumnya, tapi dirinya? Baekhyun benar-benar akan menyuruh Chanyeol mencuci piring makan mereka selama satu minggu setelah pulang nanti.

Lampu yang berkelap-kelip jujur saja membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Ia seperti berada di dalam _club_ jika saja tidak melihat sederet meja yang menyuguhkan puluhan makanan seperti _cupcake_ dan makanan ringan lainnya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran akibat tangan kanannya yang tertaut dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat asing sekarang jika saja ia lupa kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Chanyeol terus mengajaknya lebih ke kerumunan orang di sana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin mengikuti Chanyeol dan sangat ingin mencicipi makanan yang disuguhkan namun mengingat wejangan yang Chanyeol berikan membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menjadi 'ekor' Chanyeol selama di dalam pesta.

Beberapa temannya menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa 'pacar' barunya kali ini terlihat sangat manis dan imut. _Well_ Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud 'pacar Chanyeol' di sini adalah dirinya. Tapi bukannya mengelak ejekan teman-temannya, Chanyeol malah memperingati mereka agar jangan menggoda dan membuat Baekhyun malu. Bahkan Chanyeol memeluk bahunya saat seorang lelaki di antara mereka mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sekarang seperti anak sekolah dasar yang sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana dan segera pulang saja. Tapi mengingat ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun, rasanya tidak mungkin ia pulang sendiri tanpa menumpang di mobil Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar menyumpahi Chanyeol yang seakan _fine fine_ saja dirinya digoda oleh teman-temannya. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan perasaan _suntuk_ kepada sahabat gilanya itu.

Setidaknya biarkan ia menjajah beberapa kue yang disuguhkan, bukannya memegang pergelangan tangannya erat-erat seakan tidak memperbolehkan dirinya berjalan seorang diri. _Hell_ Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun sudah dewasa, dan terlebih ini di pesta bukan di hutan jadi jika ia tersesat pasti bisa bertanya kepada orang yang ada di sana bukan?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan pandangan memuja yang ditunjukkan orang-orang di sana untuk dirinya. Dan semuanya jadi semakin buruk saat ada lelaki berambut pirang dan model rambutnya yang cepak mendatangi mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol. Mereka bersalaman –salaman antar remaja –dan Chanyeol mengucapkan _happy birthday_ untuk lelaki pirang itu. Baekhyun langsung dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah Wu Yifan, lelaki yang katanya perayu handal seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama suka tebar pesona. Lihatlah lelaki pirang itu sekarang, menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Dasar _playboy part dua_.

Chanyeol menoyor kepala pirang itu karena kedapatan sedang memandangi Baekhyun _bak_ orang pedofil yang jujur saja meskipun dia tampan tapi tetap amat mengganggu kenyamanan. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati dan memilih berdiri sedikit di belakang Chanyeol untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari tatapan Wu Yifan itu.

Tapi entah karena apa Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia perlu ke kamar kecil sekaligus mencari minuman untuknya dan Baekhyun. Dengan polosnya –atau bodoh –Chanyeol mengatakan pada Wu Yifan untuk _titip_ sebentar Baekhyun padanya sebelum lelaki tinggi berkemeja itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama pria pirang itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa amat kecil dipandangi olehnya.

Demi kata sopan santun –yang terpaksa –Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' tanpa menjabat tangan pria itu.

 _Hell!_ Yang benar saja? Baekhyun takut dengannya mana mungkin ia mau menjabat tangan pria itu?

Pria pirang itu tersenyum yang mana Baekhyun tahu 100% bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman perayu yang biasanya juga digunakan Chanyeol untuk merayu mangsanya. Yifan berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya, mengapa ia datang bersama Park Chanyeol, apa hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol, dan apakah menurutnya dia tampan –pertanyaan ini sungguh tidak penting menurut Baekhyun.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa Chanyeol cepat kembali dan membawanya kabur dari makhluk penggoda yang sekarang menawarkan padanya untuk mencicipi beberapa kue yang ada di meja. _Well,_ setidaknya makhluk ini punya sisi yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol yaitu membiarkannya untuk makan. Lidahnya gatal omong-omong, ingin mencicipi apa saja makanan yang dilihatnya.

Yifan menawarkan sebuah _cupcake_ lucu yang dilapisi coklat kepadanya dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menolak. Memakan _cupcake_ itu lahap seperti anak kecil yang mana membuat noda di sudut bibirnya. Matanya membola saat dengan berani, tangan lancang Yifan membersihkan noda itu dengan matanya yang jelas Baekhyun sadari sedang memandang lekat bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar dirinya saat tahu bahwa jakun Yifan naik-turun dan matanya seolah berbicara ingin mencium bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan, di mana dan sedang apa _sih_ Chanyeol sekarang? Mengapa ia tidak datang dan menyelamatkannya dari makhluk penggoda yang sekarang memajukan wajahnya kearahnya? Wu Yifan benar-benar orang kurang waras. Apakah ia bermaksud menciumnya di depan public seperti ini? Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun karena saat wajah –mesum –Yifan berjarak sekitar sepuluh senti darinya, suara berat Chanyeol menghancurkan keinginan pria pirang itu.

Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kurang baik dengan mata yang menyorot tajam. Apakah, Chanyeol cemburu melihatnya dan Yifan itu?

Baekhyun melihat dua gelas yang sepertinya berisi anggur di masing-masing tangan Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menjauh dan memilih berduaan di sekitar taman hotel. Cahaya di sini cukup remang-remang untuk mereka –lebih tepatnya Chanyeol –mengajak Baekhyun berbicara tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Bolehkah saat ini Baekhyun pergi ke gereja dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena Chanyeol sepertinya cemburu dengan temannya. _Well,_ meskipun 'cemburu' itu sendiri bukan termasuk tanda-tanda akurat bahwa orang tersebut jatuh cinta. Tapi itu terbukti bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun dekat dengan pria lain kecuali dirinya _kan_?

Baekhyun mengambil alih salah satu gelas di tangan Chanyeol dan meneguknya begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka meminta tambahan _wine_ kepada salah satu pelayan di sana dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun menghabiskan empat gelas anggur dan dirinya tiga gelas anggur.

Mungkin jika kadar alcohol di _wine_ itu tidak sampai lima persen kesadaran mereka masih bisa terkendali, tapi ini – _wine_ dengan kadar alcohol hampir lima belas persen?

Siapa yang tahu jika Baekhyun itu lelaki yang _sok_ kuat minum anggur padahal sekarang tubuhnya sedang disangga Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya. Untung saja Chanyeol masih bisa berpikir untuk segera pulang –meskipun alcohol itu cukup berpengaruh dengan keadaannya yang kurang _waras_ saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya berharap jika Tuhan tidak membuatnya menubruk sesuatu atau sesuatu yang menubruk mereka hingga harus berakhir di rumah sakit. Kepalanya benar-benar pening akibat alcohol itu. Baekhyun yang tidur di sampingnya terlihat tenang seakan-akan mobil mereka dikendarai oleh orang yang sadar seratus persen, bukan orang yang kesadarannya di bawah lima puluh persen seperti Chanyeol.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit dan jalanan Seoul seakan tidak pernah tidur meskipun waktu sudah sangat larut. Chanyeol mengumpat pada _traffic line_ yang menunjukkan warna merah tepat saat mobilnya akan melaju. Keadaannya sangat berantakan dengan kemeja yang kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. Baekhyun juga terlihat sangat merah akibat mabuk. Melihat Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya akan mengingat kejadian di pesta tadi.

Chanyeol yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat hatinya sakit melihat interaksi Yifan dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun diam saja saat Yifan bermaksud untuk menciumnya.

Baekhyun itu, dia polos atau bodoh _sih?!_

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol terus mencari-cari alasan logis kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Ia jadi seperti seorang pacar yang cemburu saat pacarnya didekati orang lain. Tapi bukankah ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun? Bahkan mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, mungkin itu penyebab ia jadi _cemburu_ seperti ini. Karena sudah terbiasa dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia jadi tidak rela saat orang lain juga dekat dengan lelaki mungil itu.

 _Iya, mungkin karena ia sahabat dekat Baekhyun._

Kompleks rumah mereka terlihat sepi mengingat saat ini telah pukul sebelas malam. Chanyeol masih dengan kepala yang pening mengatur mobilnya saat sampai di depan rumah agar masuk dalam garasi dengan tepat.

Mesin mobil ia matikan dan Chanyeol masih berdiam diri dalam mobil ditemani dengan suara deru nafas Baekhyun yang teratur. Cahaya di dalam garasi yang gelap serta mesin yang mati mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan.

Keadaan yang gelap membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu melihat Chanyeol secara jelas. Ia sadar bahwa mereka masih di dalam mobil yang telah terparkir di garasi meskipun alcohol itu masih merenggut separuh kewarasannya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya dan malah diam seperti itu?

.

.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara seraknya. Kepalanya masih pening saat ia memaksa untuk duduk tegak menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa tidak turun?"

"Baek, aku –" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun meskipun pandangannya buram bukan hanya karena alcohol tapi juga karena cahaya minim di garasi rumah mereka. "Aku merasa aneh. Kau tahu? Saat melihat Yifan bersamamu, jujur hatiku rasanya sakit."

Mata sayu Baekhyun terlihat dalam pandangannya saat sebuah mobil melintas di depan rumah mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu jika mata mereka saat ini masih saling memandang meskipun kesadaran mereka di ambang batas.

"Aku sudah jelaskan Yeol, tadi itu Yifan yang menggodaku dan aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas. Sahabatmu ini masih milikmu _kok,_ -hik!" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cegukan. Setelah itu ia terkekeh dengan sendirinya tanpa sebab. Chanyeol masih betah memandangnya.

"Lagipula –hik! A-aku tidak suka yang bule seperti itu.." Baekhyun menunduk, "Aku sukanya hanya pada Chanyeol _ie_ hehe.." lirihnya.

Di ambang kesadaran seperti ini, Chanyeol sangat ragu apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi satu sisi hatinya berharap bahwa Baekhyun benar mengucapkan itu dari dasar hatinya, bukan karena alcohol atau apapun.

"Benarkah itu Baek?" Chanyeol berucap lirih.

"Aahh _nde_. Sebenarnya aku suka pada Chanyeol _ie_ –hik! T-tapi karena Chanyeol _ie_ punya banyak pacar jadi aku tidak bilang –hik!" Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya dengan bibir maju seperti sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _ie_ itu bodoh. Masa cari pacar setia di luar sana padahal ada aku yang lebih –hik! Setia dari mereka semua. Kau lihat _kan_? Semua pacarnya memutuskannya –hik! Tapi jika aku jadi pacarnya, aku tidak akan memutuskannya hehehe.." Kepala Baekhyun terantuk-antuk hampir terbentur kaca mobil di sampingnya. "Park Chanyeol itu bodoh ya? Kenapa aku suka padanya? Itu artinya aku juga bodoh hehe.."

Chanyeol berpikir apakah yang diucapkan Baekhyun itu benar? Tapi mengingat bahwa kebanyakan orang mabuk jika ditanya akan menjawab dengan jujur dan juga jika memiliki sebuah masalah, mereka akan bercerita tanpa beban kepada siapa pun. Jadi, apakah Baekhyun jujur dengannya?

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan kiri Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu agar duduk tegap menghadapnya. Mata sayu miliknya bertemu dengan mata sayu Baekhyun. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kau serius Baek?"

"Aku serius."

"Kau benar menyukaiku?" Chanyeol ingin lebih memastikan.

"Sebenarnya, aku mencintai Chanyeol _ie_. Sangat mencintai." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk antusias membuat Chanyeol gemas. Jika ia tidak sedang mabuk, mungkin ia akan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Tapi aku ragu, apakah Chanyeol _ie_ juga mencintaiku? Atau menganggapku hanya sahabat."

"Aku, juga bingung Baek. Kau tahu? Semua pacarku itu tidak secantik dirimu, tidak se-cerewet dirimu, tidak se-perhatian dirimu, tidak se-menarik dirimu. Dan yang terpenting, mereka bukanlah dirimu."

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan sadar dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Kewarasannya perlahan mulai kembali dan ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan Yeol?"

"Tadinya aku mabuk, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku masih mabuk."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak paham dengan maksud Chanyeol, "Hah?"

"Aku mabuk Baek. Aku mabuk akan rasa cintaku padamu."

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna. Ia tidak sedang mimpi _kan_? Ia tidak sedang mabuk berat _kan_?

"Kau sadar seratus persen Baek. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata."

Baekhyun menutup matanya denga kedua tangannya dan dalam hitungan tiga detik membukanya kembali. Berharap jika ini memang bukan mimpi. Dan Chanyeol ada di sana. Masih menatapnya. Tersenyum kearahnya. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada saat ini.

"Kau sedang menyatakan cintamu padaku?!" Tanyanya.

" _Yeah_ kurasa begitu."

"Benar-benar tidak romantis! Apakah kau juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada mantan kekasihmu di dalam mobil? Di dalam garasi seperti ini?" Meskipun nada bicaranya yang terlihat marah, namun Baekhyun justru tersenyum dan segera memeluk lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika si _playboy_ ini malah berakhir dengannya.

" _Hell_! _Please_ jangan ungkit-ungkit mantan-mantanku yang bodoh itu sekarang _okay_?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah eratnya.

"Dasar _playboy_! Awas jika kau selingkuh dariku! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku dan kau tidak boleh tebar pesona kepada yang lain!"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, " _Well_ Baek, kau tahu? Aku menjadi _playboy_ seperti ini karena ingin mencari yang terbaik untukku. Tapi jika aku tahu dari awal jika kau yang terbaik, untuk apa aku mencari di luar sana jika ternyata yang terbaik untukku adalah orang cerewet yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu bersamaku. Selalu di dekatku. Setelah berpetualang cinta, sudah kutetapkan kau adalah pelabuhan terakhir hatiku."

"Dasar perayu! Itu artinya kau adalah lelaki bodoh." Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar lelaki mungil itu mendongak menatapnya. " _Yeah_ aku rela bodoh karenamu." Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan meresapi bagaimana rasa manis yang dikecapnya dari bibir cerewet yang dicumbunya. Menyalurkan segala perasaan cinta mereka berdua melalui ciuman lembut nan dalam itu.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher yang lebih tinggi. Mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Hingga sebuah teriakan nyaring menyadarkan dua sejoli yang telah berciuman selama dua menit itu dari dunia mereka berdua.

" _EOMMA_! CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ DAN BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ BERCIUMAN DI DALAM MOBIL! MANA GARASINYA BELUM DITUTUP LAGI!"

Sehun, tetangga depan rumah mereka yang masih berusia lima belas tahun berteriak di depan rumahnya dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang geram segera keluar dari mobil dan meneriaki Sehun yang saat ini berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Yak! Anak kecil untuk apa keluar malam-malam hah?! Akan kuadukan pada _appa_ mu jika kau punya pacar! Dasar cadel!"

.

.

 _Well_ ini mungkin bisa menjadi pengalaman untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika perasaan cinta itu akan muncul karena terus bersama. Dan juga, jangan anggap buruk seorang _playboy_ karena mereka menjadi _playboy_ hanya karena ingin mencari yang terbaik untuknya. Seperti Chanyeol contohnya. Seorang _playboy_ yang berakhir dengan sahabat cerewetnya sendiri.

Namanya juga cinta, _crazy little thing called love._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan lupa baca fanficku lagi ya di FWC CIC judulnya "Promise Me then I'll Promise You" okay dan jangan lupa review dan fav. hehehe_


End file.
